California Civil War
The '''California Civil War '''was a civil war in Rookono fought between the Rookono National Guard (RKNG), representing the government of Rookono, and the rebel Vietnamese Meezican Society (VMS). The war, which lasted from 2196 to 2200, arose from the people of Temple Creek seeking independence after several counts of ignorance by the Rookono government. Largely influenced by the ideology of communism and the Meezican religion, the people were militarized and many mercenaries and insurgents were hired to fight for the cause from rich businessmen supporting the war, most notably Phượng Dũng Hồng and Felipe Bluff. Many of the attacks led by the insurgency were fatal on civilian property and resulted in the death of many innocent lives. Despite the large ratio of RKNG soldiers to VMS fighters, the VMS triumphed in surprise and used guerilla warfare tactics to their advantage, resulting in the high casualty count on Rookono troops. Background Prior to the war, the Vietnamese Meezican Society existed in Foggyland and fought in a tragic religious battle in the Mezaco Jungle War. Immensely failing to the elite Talibanzo, the VMS retreated south until it dissipated in 2193. The leader of the VMS, An Cho, was tragically killed in battle and his son, Phượng Cho, seeked to make his father happy by continuing to fight for his cause. Named after his fathers closest friend, Phượng Dũng Hồng, Cho was assisted by him and Phượng Hồng became almost like a father figure for the young boy. The two were followed by prison friend and notorious criminal Mai Sok and refounded the VMS, successfully getting surviving VMS veterans of the Mezaco Jungle War to rejoin their cause. The regrouped VMS easily persuaded residents of Temple Creek with the controversy regarding the towns raised taxes and poor electricity and water. Operation Homefront Operation Homefront was launched by the Rookono National Guard to protect Felipe Bluff's gun factory from a Vietnamese Meezican Society attack. The main battle consisted of RKNG troops defending the factory from waves of attacking VMS insurgents. The VMS came from the mountains in front of the factory and started with a heavy shelling of the factory which caused immense damage to stored munitions and resulted in the deaths of 4 workers. The VMS then charged down the mountain, attempting to enter the factory from multiple angles. The RKNG barely held out against the VMS, fighting fiercely with whatever they had. During the VMS assault another worker was shot near the front gate, a VMS sniper mistaking him for a RKNG troop. After the main battle the RKNG launched multiple probes into the mountains and surrounding woods during the months after. The second battle was a skirmish at San Corona, where VMS and RKNG troops fought fiercely throughout the surrounding woods and mountains of San Corona. Bombing and Shelling of Los Muertos After the battle a protest was organized against the war in the center of Los Muertos. During the protest many were arrested for violent conduct. In the middle of the protest, Vietnamese Meezican Society troops launched an artillery and napalm attack on the protest, damaging the down town park and killing many innocent civilians. The troops vanished into the forest before the RKNG could locate the artillery emplacement. Felipe Bluff's Court Case Months after the initial battle at his factory, Felipe Bluff sued the government for damages done to his factory and emotional damages done by the death of his workers. The RKNG provided a solid defense and the case was ruled in favor of the RKNG who would not have to pay for any damages. After the ruling a tense argument broke out between both sides and in the midst of it the Vietnamese Meezican Society stormed the court house and kidnapped Felipe, shocking both sides. This led to a long police chase on the highways of Rookono. The VMS pulled into Flint farm and took up defensive positions against the police. In the initial battle the VMS killed the police. Soon after their defeat, new SWAT units showed up in armored vehicles. A VMS sniper on a nearby hill was arrested in the chaos and Felipe Bluff along with a few members of the VMS escaped. This was all a rouse however, as Felipe Bluff is a main funder of the VMS and it was a plot to throw the police off his tail. Battle of Los Muertos Soon after the court case incident RKNG troops came under attack by the Vietnamese Meezican Society in the north of Los Muertos. During the initial attack RKNG troops came under heavy attack from a side entrance, taking them by surprise. This initial attack did heavy damages to RKNG defenses and resulted in high casualties before the VMS retreated to regroup. The second attack came not much later, but the RKNG had fortified their position. The RKNG held out during the second attack, coming under heavy fire from snipers and grenadiers. The VMS fell back to a position deeper into the city, and the RKNG grouped up for an assault on the position. The RKNG came in via helicopter, but were forced to land after coming under heavy fire. A RKNG sniper managed to find a safe position but most of the attackers were picked off by snipers and machinegun fire. Another wave of RKNG came in another helicopter, attempting to land right on top of the VMS position. This attack failed and they were all brutally slaughtered by machinegun fire. Finally, the RKNG flew a troop filled plane over the city and attacked VMS positions with minigun fire. The plane then landed at the Los Muertos international airport. The RKNG then drove in 2 trucks to the battle zone. A good number of troops died but the rest were able to find cover and fight street by street closer to the VMS position, under heavy fire from snipers. Finally the RKNG pushed in to the main tower occupied by the VMS and cleared it out, winning the battle. Throughout the battle both sides accidentally killed civilians, resulting in controversy.